Parting Gift
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Part 11 of the Goddess Eyes. She'd helped him find the helmet, and had more to offer for a single little favor…


WITHIN THE GODDESS' WATCHFUL EYES -PARTING GIFT

* * *

It fit perfectly; tailored to every muscle of his torso.

What it lacked in the defensive quality of his knight's garb or even the Snowquill tunic, he could at least appreciate the freedom of movement. It felt even easier to react to an incoming strike, and although he wasn't so much of a fashion nut, he could appreciate the obvious care and craftwork that had gone into making it. The finely woven fibers that let his skin breathe even as it kept water out, the brushed metal that acted as pauldrons, vambrace, and tassets, even the polished sheen coming from its matching gauntlets, collar, and thin corded belt. Hell, the way the water repelled off his body as he flew straight up the waterfall… it was a clear and distinct improvement; one that he'd not gotten in quite some time. All this for what wasn't even a complete set.

That was the focus of his current mission; to recover the other piece made specifically for him by Princess Mipha. His dearest childhood friend… and the one who likely would've been his bride.

Link didn't have the whole picture; he was still lacking some memoires from the photos on his Slate, and the spaces beyond those were as blank as ever. Still, what little he had heard from King Dorephan made there pending union seem like less of a formality and more an inevitability. Regardless of his feelings on the matter, his long talk with the King were as much an endorsement of his faith in Link as it was his lamented blessings for his lost daughter. Even with that miserly fool Muzu trying to but in, the Hylian had a staunch supporter in the form of Prince Sidon.

Sidon… he could remember the lad, if only from the few times he'd met the young prince. Once he'd taken his role as a Knight of Hyrule, he no longer had time to visit the Domain for pleasantries. Only business could bid him back to the place that had been all but his home… or rather, the knight's home. Her home. He'd wanted so badly to talk to Sidon more; to find out what else he could to fill in the missing gaps of his… no, the knight's past. Not that he'd had a chance to find the Prince after he had taken off after the irate councilor. Instead he'd simply elected to heed the King's advice and try to find the rest of the armor.

Mipha had made a helmet for him; but as it turned out the leggings were never finished before her passing. Still, if he could find a pair of Zora Greaves, he'd at least be able to complete the set. Not to mention, if he could just secure the resources he'd be able to jump over to one of the Great Fairies and have them weave their enchantments into his armor, giving him more of a fighting chance for the trials ahead.

Link leapt out of the top of the waterfall and quickly deployed his glider before guiding his descent to the nearby shore. That was the first obstacle out the way, and unfortunately it was also the easiest. Before him, the towering wall of water that would lead to Upland Zorana stretched into the sky. From what Dento's granddaughter had told him, it took a novice Zora nearly thirty minutes to swim straight up, provided they didn't get tired and plummet back down. He wasn't in the mood for a potential repeat performance, and opted to instead chow down on an endurance-granting skewer of mushrooms and meat. As he ate, the Hylian couldn't help but think back to his revelations of the lost Princess Mipha.

He'd never deny that there was something alluring about her, even with his first true glimpse being little more than a statue. The way such a monument placed her; larger than life and on a pedestal he could only wish to climb atop. Only to then find out that not only was he the one to reach that place in her heart, (despite the flashes of bedroom diplomacy suggesting he wasn't worthy of her affection), but that she was ready to propose to him before her death. Beyond all that; him bedding two Zora women the night before such revelations … he might as well have cheated on her before the wedding itself.

 _'Enough melodrama: that. Wasn't. Me. I woke up in some chamber on the Great Plateau and have a striking resemblance to some legendary champion: that's all. The past can't be changed, least of all by someone who wasn't there.'_ He'd been chanting this mantra for a while now - anything to distance himself from the shared delusion of the living survivors of the Calamity. Whether it was out of shame of being the all-but feral beast that desperately scoured the wilds, or respect for a Knight that would be better dead than dishonored… he'd long since gave up trying to decide.

For a while now he'd been trying to tell himself that his past didn't define his present; that anything he COULD'VE done as a Knight wasn't connected to what he was doing now. If anything he'd just been rediscovering the lost tales of the old kingdom, rather than his own role in its downfall. It had been an easy enough excuse, especially as he became more and more weathered by the trials of battle, or further corrupted in the pleasures of the fairer flesh. But the further he went, the harder it was to deceive himself. Especially with the new, more intimate memories that were coming to light with every passing day.

By all accounts it now seemed likely that even the Knight wasn't incorruptible; if the flashes he'd gotten whilst entangled with Rola and Claree were a testament. While he couldn't make out faces, he could at least see that whatever debaucheries he'd partaken or been dragged to were hardly the virgin vistas he'd thought they were. Now that he had time to dwell on it, he could ALMOST make out more. Not just Hylian lasses of all colors of tresses and locks, or even the likes of Shiekah and Zora, but visions of dark-skinned amazons and even the soft down of the Rito… damn it all; just how deep did this perverse history go?! How low did he, no, the KNIGHT sink… or how high did his corruption rise?

His skewer finished, Link opted to do the only thing that seemed to work to absolve him of his own self-loathing: move forward. As he swam to the end of the lake where the waterfall awaited him, his every focus was dragged from plight and moping and instead devoted to the arduous task before him…

* * *

"Oh, you found it! I hope it wasn't too much trouble." The shop greeter inquired as her infectious smile. If he weren't drained from his inadvertent run-in with the Lizafos or the Moblins, he'd have returned it gladly. Still, he had the courtesy to grant her a slight nod, allowing his newly acquired helmet to shake on his head. He was thankful for the ruby-skinned girl's modest apron, as even beyond his previous battle and the two exciting romps the night before, he could feel there was still quite a bit pent up inside him… Oh wait, she was talking again.

"I tried asking grandpa about any leggings we had for Hylians… he said no." Marot frowned, disappointed that she wasn't able to keep her promise. Even hearing the Hylian's words of encouragement wasn't enough to bring her spirits back… although it did help. "Thanks. I'm sorry he's so hard to work with… he kind of hates you." She explained with a thin smile.

…We'll at least she was being honest. "Oh, but don't worry! I don't think you're a bad guy; nothing you or the other Champions could've done would change things." She quickly added after realizing how blunt her last statement was. To be fair, he appreciated her honesty and waved off her soft apology. Nor did he have the heart to challenge her naive worldview. Still, she wanted to be more helpful and offered some insight of her own.

"I kind of remember he had made a pair a while ago, but after the shop closed down we lost track of them." She explained as she brought her hand up to her chin, adopting the classic thinking pose that seemed universal across the various races of Hyrule. Without a way to see her body or her intimates, Link was able to actually focus on her ruby face. It was kind of interesting to see the contrast between some of the Zora; how some had skin that was nearly identical to each other despite having no connection. He'd seen something similar back at Rito Villlage… perhaps it was simply a dominant trait?

"Oh, if anyone knows were things like that wound up, it'd be Laflat. She's the chief secretary for the Domain after all. I'm sure you've met her; crimson skin, official looking, carries a big book around?" Marot rattled on more details that would identify the older Zora woman (Link faintly heard the greeter mention a blue cord and how she liked the color) even as his own thoughts were flooded by his personal experience with Laflat.

Oh he had met the chief secretary; he'd met her multiple times as he was plowing her the night before…not that he'd be willing to tell the excitable young shop greeter. Even despite his general attitude of avoiding kissing and telling, he doubted that Marot would actually be able to understand what they'd done. _'Then again, I've been taken for a loop on that a few times now…'_

"I'll talk with her about it after I get off work. In the meantime, why don't you see if you can find Prince Sidon? Surely they couldn't have gone that far." Marot insisted, promoting Link to remember what he should've been doing in the first place. He thanked her and went off to try and find the Prince, and hopefully the irate councilor a well.

* * *

By Nayru that took far too long only to find them in front of the damn statue. Turns out that Muzu had been sulking in the old ruins beneath the Domain the entire day… also; there were ruins beneath the Domain. A fascinating development, but hardly one Link was going to be invested in exploring anytime soon. No, he now had his next goal; the summit of Ploymus Mountain. But before he'd even attempt that, he wanted to improve his odds with better armor and finer enchantments.

"Ah, Link. Here for more ice arrows?" the shopkeeper Cleff asked from his place beind the counter. Cleff was one of the younger adults and didn't have any direct memories with the Hylian. If anything, the man was just an honored guest of Prince Sidon, and more importantly to him: a paying customer.

Link shook his head; still more than content with the dozen he'd picked up that morning. As light as they were, he still needed to consider the plethora of other materials and equipment he'd need to trek along. Even with Hetsu's enchantments and the Slate's aid, it was still in his best interest to travel light. There's no reason to be carting around over nine hundred arrows or something ridiculous like that.

"Well just let me know; Still got about two dozen in the back. Oh, Marot was looking for you. By the way." That got the Hylian's interest. He'd noticed the absence of the chipper shopgreeter, and was wondering how her chat with Laflat had gone. With any luck, the secretary didn't let anything slip out about their tryst. He tried to ask for her, only for Cleff to shake his head and explain.

"She's not here. Marot got off work about an hour ago; said she was going to talk to Laflat and then pick something up at her secret spot." He explained as he looked up from his stones that had his inventory engraved upon them. "It's kind of funny how she still thinks that the outer wall counts as a 'secret spot'; as if the rest of the Domain can't make it out from any corner or angle. Then again I've never seen her actual hideaway, so what do I know?" The shopkeeper shrugged as he went back to cataloging his supplies.

Link was only half listening to the later comments, already turning to find Marot at the outside wall.

* * *

The Hylian grunted as his feet impacted the lower pathway. Once again he was quite thankful that the boots of his soldier's greaves could gain traction even on the smooth polished walkways of the Domain. With a wince as his leg popped, he brought himself upright. Before he could take a step forward, his eyes caught a glint of light coming off of a spear's tip.

A Soldier's Spear. Not really good for causing damage, but useful in a pinch. He opted to place it in his reserve and let the Slate do it's peculiar magic. The Hylian was thankful he had this enigmatic ancient device; otherwise he'd have to be carrying around a dozen weapons, bows, and shields. Just a shame it didn't work on clothes or materials for whatever reason…

He was honestly in a good mood despite the heavy rain pounding his skull. Not only had he found the Zora Helm in the sunken ruins of Toto Lake, or even the impressive Knight's weapons he'd picked up from his impromptu fight, but he'd also been fortunate enough to mine a few ore deposits. Some flint, a few Luminous Stones, and most importantly: opals.

He'd need opals for the Fairy Queen's charms. Not many to weave a double shell of protection, but more than he currently had. By his count, maybe one or two more would be sufficient. Where he was going to get them now that he'd cleared out every possible deposit…well, he'd find a way.

* * *

Hearing footsteps, she turned and immediately smiled as she saw him approaching. Unfortunately (or not) for him, she had removed her apron, exposing her slim, nubile, and subtly erotic body to him. He had the fortitude to stay focused on her ruby face, but it was a difficult task to resist stealing a glance every now and again.

"Oh, hey! I talked to Laflat and she said she has a pair of greaves for you! But she want's something done first; wouldn't go into details, but she really needs to deal with that cough of hers. I think she might be getting a fever." Marot muttered the last part, not realizing that her Hylian guest heard and caught the hidden meaning. "Anyway; she's enjoying the last of her day off, so just give her until tomorrow before you bug her about it, okay?" Something made him doubt that he'd actually need to prolong his reunion with the secretary to negotiate…

"I'm glad you came. I've got something to show you; it's in that chest right there." She explained as she stepped to the side and revealed the stone box to him. Intrigued, he stepped past her and examined the chest. It looked just like every other stone treasure chest he'd crossed thus far. He wasn't really sure why it was all the way out here on the wall, but then again he could say the same for every other treasure chest he'd stumbled across so far.

"Well? Open it; it's what I came here for." She impatiently explained from behind him. The Hylian squashed his musings why HE needed to retrieve her effects and simply elected to undo the latch and throw open the lid. The lights dancing from inside the chest caused him to avert his gaze momentarily before reaching to retrieve the gemstone within.

He recognized it as an opal, but it was unlike any opal he'd seen thus far. Whereas the gem usually consisted of a muted iridescent tone, the lights that danced off this one was as bright as any rupee. More than that, it was completely free of any dirt or debris, leaving it bare for him to appreciate from any possible angle. As he admired the gem, he heard Marot start talking again and focused on what she was saying.

"I don't really know how you're going to do it, but I know that if you want to do anything with armor made by us Zoras, you need opals to do it. They're kind of abundant around here, but not quite like this." She explained as he nodded, continuing to appreciate the beauty of her cherished gem.

"This is my prized possession… and I want you to have it, Sir Link."

THAT finally got him to turn around and face her. He was quite certain he'd heard that she wanted to GIVE him this opal; but for what reason? Sure he was eager to accept whatever reason she offered, but there was still this nagging part of him that wanted to know WHY. As he let his thoughts be known, he watched the thin smile that had graced the shopgreeter fall as her mood fell.

"I…I don't want to ruin it by trying to make a crude looking engagement stone. I've still got time to find one in the upper lands. Besides, it's not like I've got a Malefin to worry about; still have some time, yeah?" she asked, expecting an answer that he couldn't offer her. Thank Nayru Marot keyed in on that and went further into her reasoning. "Oh right, a hundred years. So you remember how back in your time it was customary for the female Zora to present her desired mate with a sapphire?"

No, no he didn't. That did sound familiar, but it didn't really bring anything concrete to light. Still, he nodded along to get her to continue her explanation. "Well, things are a bit different now. Instead it's whatever gem she finds, but she also needs to carve it into a particular shape. That shape is meant to be symbolic of her relationship. In return, the guy makes a metal housing for it."

Marot bitterly sighed as she made her own feelings known on the modern ritual. "To be honest, I kind of preferred the old way; not having to worry about screwing up, especially if you have the fortune to find such a great looking stone would be LOADS easier. But unfortunately that's way, WAY out of fashion. So instead of it just sitting here to waste away, or ruining it for my own desires, I think it would be better if it got some actual use, right?"

He digested her words, knowing that if he opened his mouth he would only tell her the destined fate of her precious stone. It would be destroyed. He knew that from his past experiences with the Fairy Queens charming his Snowquill gear with rubies. Instead, he opted to reach for his wallet to offer her a nice sum in exchange. Surely two gold rupees would be sufficient?

Marot saw him pull out his wallet and quickly rejected his offer. "Oh, I don't want any rupees! But… um." She trailed off as the passion of her earlier deceleration was sputtered as quickly as it'd ignited. Link returned his wallet and waited patiently to hear her piece. "Well, um… this is a little embarrassing but…"

She wasn't asking what he thought she was, was she?

"I'd… I'dlikeyoutoshowmehowtomate! Uhp!"

…

Did she say what he thought she said? Scratch that; he knew exactly what she said. What he questioned is if she actually understood what she was asking. His look of confusion and uncertaintly spoke more than any sentence he could speak, prompting Marot to argue her case.

"I know what your thinking; why you? Well, it's because Princess Mipha trusted you. If the Princess did, then I should to, yeah?" The shopgreeter explained with a honest smile. "I'm not asking for you to love me, or go out on a date, or anything like that. But I don't know the first thing about being intimate! All I've got is grandpa, and he always seems to work louder whenever I try to bring up the subject…"

This…this was a new one. Sure he'd been solicited on a few occasions now, but this was the first time he'd been asked not just for sex, but to TEACH someone about sex. Unless Sophie turned out to be a complete novice, but really he had long since given up on trying to understand that girl… why was he thinking of the Hateno shopkeeper now when there was willing fishtail in front of him?

 _'Would you STOP for just a moment? Just for ONCE use your head and THINK?'_

* * *

The Hylian blinked as a voice thundered in his thoughts. Shaking his head, he glanced around to notice he was no longer in the rain-soaked Domain. Marot was also gone; as if the misty land he was now standing in had swallowed her up. His alert scan was distracted by the impatient grunt from behind him. Spinning around, Link found himself staring face to face with…himself.

He - the copy - looked… different, and not just the fact that his eyes were shrouded. Maybe it was the fact he was wearing the sky blue tunic; the very one that Impa had given him but he hadn't bothered to put on yet? Or perhaps it was that particular purple pommel that was reaching out from behind his back? Maybe it was the way this reflection seemed to tower over him; commanding great presence without a single word? All he knew was whoever or whatever he was looking at just served to annoy Link. _'Might as well be on top of a damn stallion, you pompous oaf.'_

"Oh drop the silent act; if you won't speak to me, who will you open up to?" The grand visage enquired. If Link was at all alarmed at his doppelganger's mind reading, he wasn't willing to show it. "Besides; no one else can hear you now." He implored; obviously drawing the wrong conclusion for Link's continued stoic-ness. The Hylian contemplated his response; wondering what should be the first words out his lips to the blowhard that had adopted the Knight's appearance.

 _'You can.'_ Link responded, his words never leaving his still-closed lips. No point in giving the bastard the satisfaction, he decided.

The knight sighed at his defiance. "Aren't you clever? But it's a start."

 _'Alright, so why don't you answer why you're here?'_

"Do you really need to ask? I'm here to keep you from straying any further then you already have. To keep you focused on your one true quest; Destroy Ganon."

 _'So where were you when Rola was teasing me? Or how about the crazy romps with Cecili, Letty, or Dunma? Or when I became a home wrecker…TWICE now?'_ Link demanded, his earlier snide comments morphing into actual anger. An anger that was matched with the knight's incredulous protest.

"Have you not heard me? The way I would implore us to follow our path; to seek out Lady Impa and then the four Divine Beasts? Tell me you at least heard my plea to find the Sword that Seals the Darkness?" the knight pleaded.

 _'Sorry, but no. I haven't been able to hear you before now… incidentally, can I go back to that now?'_

The knight grunted at Link's callous words "Not likely; now that we're talking, I've no reason to stop until you're back on the right path." He lectured.

 _'Give me two days to finish my armor and recover the Shock Arrows, and Vah Ruta is as good as done.'_ Link testily explained, nearly believing the words coming out of his thoughts. To his dismay, the copy simply barked in laughter; a mix of mirth, haughty, and…pride?

"Ah, a bold statement, but a proper one nonetheless. So you see now why you should turn away from this frivolity and focus on our mission, I take it?'

 _'I never said that; if Marot wants me to teach her, then I see no reason to deny her. Isn't that the KNIGHTLY thing to do; to aid a fair maiden in need?'_ Link cheekily enquired. He might've come to terms with…whatever nonsense this was, but he'd be damned if he was getting cock-blocked by what might as well be his conscious.

The knight's face twisted into rage, any sense of hollow camaraderie lost. "Have you learned NOTHING in our trials? Did the hours of lost blood or the countless knocks against Death's Door offer no lessons?!" he barked, his every word coming down like thunder on the stunned Hylian. When he got no response, the vision pressed on; "We don't have the time nor the luxury to gallivant with every loose tail or legs that beckons us! Not when so much hangs on our mission!"

 _'…'_

Again with the 'we'. It was clear now that this charade was nothing more than a nuisance. One that claimed to speak for him despite being little more than a hollow threat. To think, he was just a hairs' away from doubting himself…

 _'Yeah, I learned… I learned that you were just as fucked up as I am.'_

"?!"

 _'For every glimpse I've found with Princess Zelda, I can see flashes of what YOU did. I suppose you're going to tell me it was 'different'; that there was something special about each and every one of them? Or are you willing to admit you were just as much as a cad as I am?'_

The knight retaliated, his visage and tone now mocking. "Oh? You have proof of that now? Or are you simply mixing your fantasies into OUR memoires? How do you know that we weren't ever faithful and awaiting the hand of our bride before such committing such acts?" he testily inquired as it started to march towards the Hylian.

Link would not be deterred and answered in kind. _'I'm sure. And I suppose you're going to tell me '_ we _' never rubbed one out in the barracks or behind some guard post?'_

The knight balked at such a brash accusation, opening and closing his mouth to retort but finding nothing. Finally, he spoke with words that lacked the steel of his earlier testaments. "…There is no shame in relieving tension."

 _'Are you done?'_

"Hardly. Every second that you spend sullying another or breaking families is another that the Calamity lives. How many times will you have to see the vile Blood Moon before it sinks into your thick skull? Do you really hate your past; hate ME, so much to bring the world to ruin?" the knight challenged as he finally stood before Link.

Up close now, it was apparent that the vision had SHRUNK since they'd started this ridiculous debate. Not to say it still didn't tower over Link by quite a few heads, but at the very least the knight wasn't the size of a house. Still, his words were enough to give the Hylian pause…

 _'…I guess you're right. I DO hate you; I hate myself. I hate that I can't even remember the name of the sword that was SO damn important it made me the obvious pick for Hyrule's Champion.'_ Link's face darkened with every mental word, clenching his fists as he glared defiantly at the knight. _'I hate the fact I can't even remember the names of my friends but I'm expected to shoulder their burden and fix the mistakes made by the King. I HATE the fact that the burdens of the world are being pushed on me because of some bullshit prophecy… and I hate the fact that my own self-loathing can't be bothered to be accurate.'_

"…"

 _'NOW we are done.'_

"No. Not while the Calamity still draws breath; not while I still draw breath."

 _'Hylia above, if you're really what I was like, then thank Her and the Trio those memories are gone.'_ Link sighed, desperately longing for this mess to be over. _'As for the Calamity… do you think I'll turn craven? Let me assure you; the moment the Trio see fit, I will storm that forsaken castle and not leave until the Calamity Ganon is nothing more than a bad memory.'_

"Bold words; and I suppose you intend to do so after you pilfer this poor maiden of her most precious treasures?"

 _'Funny, and what happened to the last Zora that wanted to give us something?'_

"I…you…that's…"

"…"

"…This isn't over." The knight bitterly growled as he turned away from Link.

 _'Sadly, I know.'_

* * *

"Uh, Sir Link? Are you okay?"

The Hylian blinked as his vision was filled with the ruby face of Marot. When she noticed he was focused again, she grinned brightly, exposing every one of her sharp jagged teeth and causing Link to snap back.

"Ah, sorry!" he heard her sputter out, followed by at least a dozen permutations of asking for forgiveness… kind of impressive, really. "You just zoned out after I asked you... nevermind, it's nothing." She clammed up, hoping that he'd forgotten the embarrassing request she'd attempted to impose on him. "I…I hope my opal is of use to you. I'll see you back at the market…" the shopgreeter stiffly bowed as she turned to depart…

Only to be stopped by his hand reaching up to her shoulder. "?!" she turned back to him, her slitted amber eyes wide with confusion and thinly-veiled hope. That hope was strengthened as he reached up with his other hand to gently cup her face. "A..are you sure?"

No, no he wasn't. Maybe if it had been earlier he would've gleefully jumped into this offer. But now he was battling all kinds of emotions; the past with Mipha, the knight's twisted words, his own selfish desires. But to hell with all that, he couldn't help but want one thing: to suck as much oxygen out of her lungs as he could. Any internal bravado was stifled thanks to one look at her razor teeth. Was it really worth trying to risk his tongue to try and draw hers out?

The shopgreeter noticed him staring at her sharp teeth and disappointingly sighed. "I…I don't have the gift sadly. I understand if you don't want to-?!"

 _'…Well I've done stupider things.'_

Marot blinked in surprise as she felt his tongue risk her toothy maw. She had been certain that even if it came to this (again a scenario she'd been all but certain wasn't going to happen), he'd be avoiding her mouth. A sensible decision, if she was being completely fair. But no; he had dared to risk her jaws in an attempt to…tickle her tongue? Why was he massaging the underside of her muscle? Almost like he was trying to lead her… _'Oh, he wants me to bring my tongue out!'_

Link silently cheered as his persistence paid off. With the young Zora's tongue now out, he was able to play around more. And if there was anything he could appreciate about the aquatic species, it was their long, slippery tongues. The way they could wrap around his, even if she had no idea what she should be doing, was such an arousing display.

On a whim his hand reached up and palmed her smooth chest. It was a habit that came with most of his make-out sessions. Even if her physiology didn't actually have any kind of nipples, she seemed to derive quite a bit of pleasure from his ministrations. Especially when he brushed over the near-invisible slits where her nipples would've been.

Wait…

The half-dazed Zora noticed him stop and pulled back to notice him eyeing her pectoral scales. "I know there not really…normal, but I can't help their size!" Marot insisted as she resisted the urge to cover them with her arms. The way he was staring at her pointed scales was honestly kind of uncomfortable; did he really find her that repulsive?!

He tried to recall if he'd actually tired to stimulate either Laflat or Dunma's chests, and could say he hadn't. If he'd only known that a little groping would reveal the honest truth. Letty had offhandedly mentioned how there were women that had what she called 'inverted nipples', but he'd never actually seen them with his own eyes. He wasn't exactly sure if these counted as inverted, but they must be close. Okay frankly they weren't nipples; that was clear. But for lack of a better term, he'd just keep referring to her hardened nubs as 'nipples' for brevity's sake.

"The-they're not THAT strange are they?" she tentatively asked, becoming more and more concerned at his brazen staring. What she HADN'T expected was her Hylian love-tutor to latch onto her chest and began to suck. Sure there wasn't going to be an milk coming out, but he couldn't deny that the taste of her once-recessed scales had a certain draw to him. Salty; no doubt due to the ocean nearby, but not so much as to be overwhelming. The Hylian removed his gloves and the silver bracers before finally adding his hands to the equation; honoring the teat that his mouth neglected.

Link experimented with her chest, subtly testing the specifics of her body. Despite how hard he sucked, her chest barely reacted, bogged down by too much muscle. As for her not-nipples, he found a small little slit on the underside of her scale. Before he could delve further, the shopgreeter intervened and put an end to his exploration. The Hylian blinked as her arms pulled him away from her erect chest and looked up at her conflicted amber slits.

As much as she wanted nothing more than for him to suckle her all night, she was eager to do more. The only problem was she didn't really know what to do next. She didn't have the gift, so using her mouth wasn't happening. Perhaps something involving their loins? Oh Jabu Jabu, the thought of such acts was making her squirm…

Meanwhile, the Hylian guest keyed in on her intentions and took the time to undo his leggings. The actual pants were a simple affair of two buttons and a hidden clasp to undo his crotch piece. The piece necessitated that he forgo his usual smallclothes, meaning that with just a few shakes, his erection flopped out. The sight of his inzoran girth caused the already flustered shopgreeter to writhe even further.

Link stared, bemused at her fidgeting. He took pity on the virgin Zora and guided her hands to his throbbing erection, letting her figure out the rest. Marot's breath hitched in her throat as she felt his cock, running her thumb along the vein-covered obelisk of Hylian masculinity. Tentatively, she started to rub her palm against his flesh, her naturally slick skin being further aided by the rainfall that had been splashing over them.

With her focused on his junk, Link was free to bring his own hand to her quivering pussy. He teased her lower lips, stroking two fingers along the outside of her dripping sex. Hearing her whimpers and feeling her slippery fingers tighten down on his girth were equally welcome outcomes. Rather than insert his digits, he opted to keep tormenting her in an attempt to have her act of her own volition. It took a third finger and rolling his fingers so his nails poked her skin, but eventually her hips convulsed in such a way that all three fingers were pierced into her slick crevice.

Proud of her improvements, Link rewarded her intuitive by gently pumping inside her loins, just above the timid pace she was stroking his crotch. Sure enough, feeling him go faster incentivized her to go faster. Sadly he wasn't quite able to reach her deeper core, but the walls he could reach would be sufficient.

As much as he wanted to release all over her stomach, he knew of a better place for his precious seed. Taking his fingers out of her quim, the Hylian gently yet firmly pushed the Zora until she was flat on her back. With her cranial tailfin caught between her back and the slick floor, Marot had to cran her head up to lock gaze with her Hylian teacher. Link offered her a reassuring smile as he brought his hand to his erection, encompassing her own arm and gently leading it forward. The ruby-toned fishgirl whimpered as she felt him slide into her slick mound, relinquishing her grip on his penis as he formally introduced her to the world of sex.

This was the first time he could properly see a Zora's body in coitus. While he couldn't say it was easier to move compared to going from the back with Dunma or upward with Laflat, Link could at least say the sight of a Zora's heaving chest was just as welcome as their blissful faces or gyrating hips. He had to admit, after three sepearte trysts, he was starting to really warm up to the unique inner loins of the fairer Zoran sex. He especially liked the bristles that reached out and tickled his cock as he thrust past.

The shopgreeter felt tears stream out of her clenched eyes as she bit down so hard her teeth could've cracked. She'd always been conscious of how sensitive her deep reef's branches had been, as if all the nerves that should've been at the roots had instead ended up in the flexible membranes. It made her one attempt to use a barnacle hurt far too much to derive any pleasure. But with the sensation of flesh, it didn't hurt as much, nowhere near enough to cause her pain.

Link attempted to increase his tempo as he leaned further over the Zora's writhing body. His hands came up to thumb the ridges at her sides. From what he'd heard, these openings were actually meant to filter used water whilst swimming. Any further musings of her distinct biology was halted as he felt her long arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer just beneath her chest. If nothing else, he could confirm that Zora's didn't have navels… so what could those small grooves going up her stomach be?

The shopgreeter was completely submerged in the ocean of desire. It didn't occur to her how her impulsive actions had robbed her of the faster tempo she'd so readily enjoyed. More than that, she was woefully unprepared for the climax that exploded over her, causing the naïve Zora to throw her head back, unlock her arms from his neck, and curl her webbed toes.

Marot cried in joy as her release racked her clueless vulnerable body. Her erotic scream was drowned out as the rain quickly pooled into her open mouth, causing her to gargle in a way that was reminiscent of the sloppy head he'd received before the Domain. With erotic music like that, it could only be a few more thrusts before his own climax came… why did he slide out?

Marot sighed in happiness, blissfully unaware of the set of circumstances that had just come to pass. Somehow, Link's thrusts had impacted with her hardening ridges and had been pushed out of her convulsing pussy. The Hylian blinked as he was once again taken for a loop by the peculiar anatomy of the Zora. Getting forcibly ejected from her sex before he could orgasm. That… that was a new one.

Reuniting with her senses, Marot spit out the water that had pooled into her open orifice. The shopgreeter was confused to notice how she'd somehow ended up a ways' away from her sex teacher. Sure her skin was naturally smooth enough to glide along the flawless ground (it was one of her favorite things to do when she was a young girl before her chest started to come in), but to end up with her body nowhere near the Hylian's reach was… huh.

Gingerly, she brought herself onto her knees and locked eyes with her shorter partner. "Have you…have you not finished?" the shopgreeter timidly asked as she looked at his swollen cock. Her fears were concerned when she saw him nod.

"Oh Jabu Jabu, I'm so sorry! It's just that felt so good and, and… gah!" she gave up her attempt to apologize and just opted to bury her face in her hands. It wasn't so much that she was shy; she'd be a pretty lousy shopgreeter if she weren't willing to talk to people after all. But all these new sexual experiences for her was making it far too easy to get flustered.

If what she recalled from those anatomy scriptures was true, her loins should be sealed up after being stimulated in such a manner; a failsafe to keep any seed or eggs from dropping out prematurely. Since her red river was still dammed, she didn't have to worry about the latter, and her instructor hadn't managed to reach his own release. She'd feel like a horrible hostess if he weren't given the same courtesy he'd given her, but what else could she do? Use her hands?

Actually, there was one option for them…

"I…there's some rather unsightly rumors about the royal family. Specifically a queen from long in the past that would often pleasure her lover with her…her butt." She explained, barely able to squeak out the last words before turning away to hide her shame.

Once again Link was left perplexed. He knew WHAT she said, and he had a pretty good idea WHAT she was suggesting. But if she really was asking him to take her backdoor, then surely she must know how much more harrowing and painful hat would be…right?

Marot blinked and turned her head back as she felt his fingers graze her puckered star. "Wha?! No not like that! She'd massage her Hylian lover with just her butt cheeks. I… I want to know what that's like." She looked away again as her blush threatened to overtake her ruby skin. By Jabu Jabu, this was all just too much for her. Not for the ninth time she was doubting herself, which given how far along they'd gotten, was probably not a desirable trait in the slightest.

As the realization of what she was saying dawned on Link, he could honestly say the thought sounded particularly bizarre. Grinding was one thing, but to get off on just a rump job… well he couldn't recall if he'd done such things before (certainly not with Rola or Letty, who were still the most 'experimental' of his trysts). Still, it was clear that her loins were unavailable, and she wasn't comfortable with taking it in the ass, so maybe he should have more of an open mind. The sensation of him reaching down to place his hands on her shoulders snapped her out of her tumultuous thoughts.

Taking the hint, Marot turned to face away from Link and go on all fours, presenting her noticeably defined rump for his viewing pleasure. After gawking at it for a good number of seconds, the Hylian gripped her hips, lined up his now-hardened cock, and thrust up between her taut, shapely flesh.

He'd not known any of the Zora to have anything particularly outstanding in the form of either tits or asses, but Marot must have some CRAZY genes backing her up. While it wasn't enough to completely engulf his dick, he could still slide perfectly into the crevice of her cheeks. For once the rain was actually helping him by reducing the friction between her already smooth skin and his rougher cock.

The shopgreeter whimpered as her Hylian tutor took the reins on grinding against her. It'd been her long, hidden shame when she found that withered old tablet in the bowels of the old city. She'd always felt guilty with her early morning antics against the column by the entrance to the Market, but she just couldn't help herself. But to actually have such a warm throbbing phallus thrusting into her cheeks was something she'd never knew how much she needed.

Link brought his hands down from her hips to her waist, massaging her lithe stomach as he continued to pump her rump. The Hylian appreciated her slim muscles just beneath her slick skin, especially the way his fingers could easily slide along her drenched body. It took longer than if he could penetrate her, but eventually the cold, slippery sensation of the Zora's body, coupled with his thrusts, was enough to bring him to climax with a final grunt.

Marot winced as she felt something hot splash against her back, reaching all the way from her next to her tailfin She took a chance and craned her neck back, taking in the sight of his erupting cock. Her ruby skin was drenched white, matching her stomach and face. A particularly powerful shot managed to impact her cheeks, causing her to reflexively close her eyes as she felt another splash of Hylian cum reach her chin. As she felt his release subside, his weight suddenly fell upon her as he locked his hands against her torso.

With a grunt of effort, Link rolled his body until he was underneath her, putting her in his lap and chest. His flaccid dick was kept pressed between her ass cheeks as his hands decoupled from her stomach, letting her shimmy down until they were eye-to-eye. As his blue pools gazed into her amber slits, they both waited for the first one to break the silence.

"Thanks….thanks for all that." She finally said as she leaned in capture his lips for a quick kiss. Link resisted the urge to reject her, even as the smallest strands of his spunk landed on his lips. _'Keep an open mind; remember what Letty said.'_ He chanted to himself as he thought back to the long weekend in Lurelin he'd spent with the veteran traveller. Without breaking away, he brought one hand up to head as his other hand brushed against something on the ground. _'I almost forgot.'_

Marot was baffled when he broke their kiss and opened her eyes to see what had changed, only to be greeted to the sight of him offering the opal to her. "What are-? But I'm giving this to you!" the shopgreeter protested, a small part of her baffled by his sudden about-face on their bargain. She gave him the opal, he taught her the basics of sex. That was the deal! She was about to admonish him for trying to renege on their deal when the look in his eyes gave her pause.

He couldn't accept such a gift.

"…Okay." She relented as she accepted the opal in her stained fingers. Closing around it, she could once again relish the smooth contours and breaks that the shopgreeter had spent decades memorizing. She didn't know what her future would hold, but at least she'd have her mother's parting gift with her. "Can you stay for a bit? I…I'm tired." She stuttered into a yawn before laying her head onto his armor-clad chest. Link didn't have the heart to rebuke her, and simply accepted her intrusion.

The two rested, exhausted from their marathon romp. They had a scant few hours before they must return for appearances sake. She could always say her impromptu swim had lasted longer than she'd planned and she lost track of time. As for him, well he wouldn't be missed even if he were stupid enough to run back to one of the two Great Fairies instead of using his Slate. For now though, it'd be nice to have a brief respite before his next step into danger.

He held her close, letting the storm of his mind be washed away by the sorrow of Vah Ruta… he was close; so damn close to being ready. He just needed to go to one of the Great Fairies to enchant his armor to have any chance of surviving his fights ahead… especially whatever horrors awaited him atop Ploymus Mountain.

As he listened to her snores, his hand drew up from her head to the broach that had been stitched into his tunic. The matching luminous stones gave off a soft glow, signifying that it was long after sunset. If what Marot said was true, then this very well could've been the symbolic offering that a male was supposed to present. Who knew what kind of gifts the knight gave to the Zora Princess?

Mipha was gone; all she'd left for him was the clothes she had been painstakingly making for her love. Link didn't know if the knight truly was everything she'd thought he was, or if the revelation would've broken her heart. Despite the King's hopes, he wasn't holding out that she'd been spared. Sure Revali probably goaded his own death, but what sense would there be in the Blight sparing its foe?

 _'She couldn't have survived… could she?'_

For the first in a long while, Link's last thought before succumbing to his dreams was doubt.

From her place at the foot of the palace, Hylia watched on…

* * *

Surprise, actual plot's happening now. Also I realized that I've had the poll I set up for the past month not actually set up, so turns out I'm more of a dumb-ass than I originally thought. Anyway since this is about the point where an actual set of narratives are being woven, I'm wondering if it would be better to restructure my posts here to make Goddess Eye one entry rather than posting individual shorts. We'll see where that goes, or if I can even get enough responses to actually get a consensus...


End file.
